Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device that provides enhanced security by continuously monitoring whether the correct user is accessing an asset.
Relevant Background
Mobile devices may be lost or stolen very easily due to their mobile nature. Today, the main defense available to protect the data of the mobile device is a timeout/lock screen feature. Unfortunately, many people do not use the timeout/lock screen feature because of its inconvenience. Further, the timeout/lock screen feature is not an ideal security mechanism because it leaves a window of opportunity for a thief to acquire data from the mobile device.
Additionally, in today's mobile world, relying parties (e.g. websites, enterprises, etc.) are now beginning to require the authentication of the individual actually using the mobile device. Today, that is typically achieved by a password, a PIN, or a fingerprint. Unfortunately, there is still a window of opportunity for a thief after the password, PIN, or fingerprint is entered to acquire data and/or access relying parties. Moreover, at the same time, today's frequent requirements for the user to continuously manually authenticate themself via PIN, password, or fingerprint entry negatively intrudes upon the user experience.